


We Can Stay Here Forever

by winter_angst



Series: Dribble Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, is that even a thing?, it is in this fic, nonsexual humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Brock comes home drunk and proceeds to annoy (and charm) a previously asleep Jack.





	We Can Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).

> Okay so the idea for this came from conversations with Kalika_999 so this is your fault 😉 and that’s why I’m giving it to you! This is probably ones of the fluffiest Hydra Husbands fics I’ve ever written.  
Title from song by Jewel
> 
> unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own

Brock had two modes when he got drunk and it completely depended on what he was drinking. Hard liquors led a harder Brock, a gruff grumpy man who was determined to fight whoever looked at him (except Jack, though Brock was notorious for pulling him into his attempted bar brawls). Cocktails and wine produced a totally different breed of man. It softened his edges, made him smile more openly rather scowling. Typically it was a fun Brock, the sort of guy that Jack found amusing and, though he wouldn’t say it to him, the cutest side of Brock. 

However, Jack was reconsidering that when he heard Brock coming in from a late night of Friday celebrations with his office. He stumbled a bit on the steps, laughing a bit under his breath before the bedroom door swung open. The hall light slotted over the hardwood, highlighting Brock’s shilthouse as he struggled with unbuttoning his jeans, tripping out of them. Jack looked blearily at the alarm clock. 

Two am. 

Jack wasn’t ever worried about Brock staying out late. Brock needed to recharge around people while Jack needed solitude and quiet so it worked out perfectly between them. Well, except for the wake up calls. “Hey, Jackie,” Brock called in a stage whisper. “You sleepin’?”

Sometimes Jack could pretend to be asleep and Brock would crawl into bed and fall asleep easily enough. Jack would then spend the morning in bed with him, nursing his hangover. But Brock didn’t seem satisfied with that outcome as he crawled over Jack, his knees digging into Jack’s back painfully though he was certain it wasn’t intentionally. 

“Welcome home,” Jack mumbled, shifting out of kneeing-distance. “You have fun?”

“Mmhm...gotta get my car in the mornin’, Stevie gave me a ride home,” Brock’s breath smelled like rosé, the wine that made Brock the loosest and he prepared himself for a long night. “I missed you. You should...should come out more.”

“I’m tired, lay with me.” Jack propped himself up on an elbow and reached for his fiancé but Brock just flipped backwards in the bed snickering. “Alright, I’ll fall asleep without you.”

“Nah-uh,” Brock lifted his head from the bed. “You gotta stay awake Jackie! We ain’t old enough for that fall asleep early shit!”

“It’s two in the morning,” Jack rolled onto his stomach and stuck his head under the pillow. He was too tired to get up and shut the door. “And I’m sleeping.”

“Sleepin’?” Brock repeated, the slur in his voice told Jack just how much he’d indulged. “I’ll wake you up.”

Brock climbed over him, a bit unsteady, and began to thrust his hips against Jack’s ass with dramatic moans and grunts. A smile of annoyance and fondness crept across Jack’s face as he tolerated the fake ass fucking for a few minutes. 

“Alright, you got me. I’m awake.” Jack wasn’t awake exactly, still somewhere between reality and the dream like state of half consciousness. “What’s wrong?”

Brock paused, hips resting against his ass before he collapsed on top of him. The sudden weight had Jack a little winded as Brock burrowed his nose between Jack’s shoulder and neck, breathing in that sweet sleepy smell he always had. Jack both enjoyed and recoiled at the feeling of hot breath against his skin. 

“Nothin’, I missed ya,” Brock’s voice was a bit huskier now as he gave a rare display of emotion. “Imma fuckin’ marry you in a few months, Jackie. Ain’t that something?”

Jack found the vibrations against his back and warm weight to be oddly comforting and he started drifting back asleep, mumbling his agreement. “It sure is…”

“Yeah… Hey, what’s you do today at work?”

Jack mustered a half hearted, “Work,” hoping Brock would settle down beside him. 

Instead of settling Brock, it seemed to revamp him and he shot up, one hand on Jack’s back to steady himself. “Room’s spinning,” he mumbled then heaved a deep breath and said, “Also, wrong answer!”

The thrusts began again, with renewed gusto, Brock going so far as to rest a hand on the headboard the way Jack did when he was did those deep slow thrusts that made Brock’s toes curl. The sheer ridiculousness of it took away from any possible sexual pleasure of the action. Not to mention Brock would never top. 

“Tell,” thrust “me” thrust “about” thrust “your” thrust “day!” thrust-thrust had Jack laughing and well enough awake despite the hour and he turned around, carefully rolling Brock over. He pinned Brock's hands over his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against Brock’s. 

Bright honey hazel eyes looked up at him, a wide grin showing Jack he’d accomplished exactly what he was after: Jack’s attention. “I spent all day missing you, darling,” Jack drawled in the worst English accent possible.

Brock snorted and wiggled a bit against the hold. “No! God, you’re no fun.” Brock pushed out his bottom lip, plump and just begging to be bitten. “Tell me why I’m marrying some boring ol’ guy like you anyway. Besides the big cock.”

Jack stole a kiss and the scowl quickly turned to a greedy tongue before Jack pulled away, satisfied with the way Brock’s lips were a bit swollen now. The taste of wine was light in Jack’s mouth as he smirked down at his grumpy fiancé. “Because you love me.”

“Hmph,” Brock squirmed again and then leaned back. “Yeah, I guess I do. ‘s okay yer boring cos Nat says she’ll always drink three bottles of wine with me.”

“Three?”

“Well, two and a half. Nat dropped the bottle when she got up on the table… Hey! You know Risky Business?”

Jack was still trying to wrap his head around Natasha always so composed, actually getting up on the table of that shitty bar they went to. Bruce must have had a hell of a time getting her back under control. He regretted skipping out before the random question caught his attention once more. 

“The movie?” 

“Yes Jack,” sighed Brock dramatically before he echoed him in a deep parody of his voice, “the movie. We should get in our underwear and socks and slide down the hall!”

“You’re drunk,” Jack reminded him. “You’ll fall over and I’ll be taking you to the hospital in my underwear and socks.”

“Mm Phil’s workin’ tonight. Clint told me. He’d patch me up. Let’s do it!”

Jack laughed in defeat, sitting back. “How about I get you into bed? You’re going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow.”

“No!” Brock threw his hands up in exasperation, nearly hitting Jack in the face because of his lack of coordination. “No more tomorrow. Today! Let’s get married. Right now.”

“Right here?” 

“Mmhm,” Brock pushed himself up on his elbows. “Do you take me forever and ever because I am the most amazing and handsome guy in the world?”

“I don’t think you’re ordained,” Jack teased and Brock made a noise of objection. “Okay, okay. Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I do,” Jack said and a huge smile spread across Brock’s face. “I’ll have for you as long as you’ll allow me.”

“Wow,” Brock looked around the empty room. “I’m married and no one was here to watch. Your mom is going to shit herself.”

Jack laughed and pulled Brock’s shirt off. He allowed it, whining a bit about his hair. “We’ll have to do it again for her and, you know, the rest of the wedding party.”

“Ya think my mom...woulda come? I know my old man wouldn’t’ve but maybe she would. If she hadda...stuck around.” 

Jack’s heart ached for Brock even though he didn’t seem particularly broken up over it, just curious. Sometimes he would jokingly say he was glad he didn’t have a mother after seeing how overbearing Mama Rollins could be. All jokes aside, Brock’s lack of blood relatives made Jack grateful he was bringing him into the fold officially though his parents had said Brock was ‘The One’ after the initial meeting. 

That wasn’t to say there wouldn’t be a plethora of guests and support for him. His small group of friends was a loyal bunch and Jack was thankful to have been welcomed into the close knit gang. His best friend since childhood Bucky had even fallen for Brock’s college best friend Steve and the two were a skip and a hop from tying the knot. 

“Yeah,” Jack couldn’t imagine another not adoring Brock. He imagined a grumpy faced kid, probably always up to some sort of trouble and it seemed very Brock. “She definitely would have.”

Brock kicked off his socks and yawned as Jack carefully pulled the covers around him. The last thing Jack wanted was to set him off on some new tangent or rekindle the Rumlow Drunk Energy. Jack got a bucket beside the bed, just in case, while Brock looked lazily around the room. He settled in beside him, slow and careful, waiting for Brock to doze before falling asleep himself. 

“Hey,” Brock said suddenly and Jack breathed out through his nose. “You didn’t ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“If I’d marry you, idiot.” Brock rolled over to face him. “Ask me.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Not like that,” Brock whined giving Jack’s shoulder a shove of playful annoyance. “Gotta make it sweet.”

“Will you marry me sugar plum darling?”

“That’s it! Roll over.” 

With a surprising amount of Drunk Strength Brock rolled Jack onto his stomach and started to hump away over his blankets. “Ask me,” he ordered. 

“You are the weirdest person I’ve ever met.” Jack laughed.

“Nope. Wrong answer.” Brock’s feigned more groaning as he rutted unproductively. It was far too late for such things and yet Jack was laughing so hard his ribs were starting to hurt. “Ask me.”

“Gimme a second to breath,” snickered Jack and Brock sat expectantly on his thighs, hands resting on the small of his back before one roamed down to pinch his asscheek. “Ouch! Hey, that’s a foul.”

“Ask me.” Brock bounced impatiently on Jack. 

“Okay,” he relented for the sake finally going to bed. It was almost three. “Will you, Brock Rumlow, be my one and only for as long as we both shall live?”

“Yes!” Brock thrust a few more times, energetic as ever before he rolled over and kissed the side of Jack’s face. “I love ya Jackie. I do.”

“You gonna do that at the alter too?”

“Mmhm.” Brock slapped his ass. “They all know I bottom so I gotta make ‘em all wonder.”

Jack grinned and flung an arm over Brock’s shoulders, pulling him close. “You’re something else Brock and I am glad I’m marrying you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
